Eternidad
by Camille Carstairs
Summary: Caroline Forbes lleva toda su vida ignorando el secreto familiar. Una vez revelado, todo lo que intenta a partir de entonces es pasar desapercibida en todo lo que este implique. Pero las cosas no son siempre como se quiere, especialmente si Klaus Mikaelson se ha encaprichado con ella y la reclama como suya...por la eternidad.
1. Chapter 1

**The Vampires Diaries - Diarios de Vampiros no me pertenecen.**

Hola a los que se les apetezca leerla, es mi primera historia de TVD, es como UA porque no tiene nada que ver con la serie, pero verán que algunos personajes son lo que eran en esta. Espero les guste.

**Despertando**

Sí, la rutina era perfecta, precisa y la música que había escogido lograba que no quitaras los ojos de las muchachas en esos pequeños uniformes vino con blanco. Caroline miraba con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción todos estos acontecimientos. El mes trabajando en ello había valido la pena, esta noche, aunque el equipo no ganara el juego, todos los espectadores quedarían más que conformes y estimulados con las animadoras.

Desvió la mirada a l reloj en su muñeca derecha y con asombro descubrió que había pasado hora y media desde que empezaron.

—Bueno chicas, créanme, nosotras seremos las verdaderas estrellas esta noche— su sonrisa se hizo más grande mientras pronunciaba estas palabras a la vez que las muchachas detenían sus movimientos— Eso fue todo, descansen y nos veremos en unas horas.

—Caroline, dulzura, ¿sabes que se llama inicio de temporada, de futbol y no de animadoras verdad?— escuchó decir al muchacho que se coloco a su lado cruzando los brazos.

—Tyler, querido, primero que nada no me llames dulzura eso déjaselos a tus ligues de una noche y segundo cuando pierdan y tengan ganas de llorar no van a tener que preocuparse porque nadie los vea, todos los ojos estarán puestos en nosotras—la pequeña y delicada mano de la chica se deslizo lentamente hasta su rubio cabello, el cual coloco detrás de su hombro izquierdo en un presumido movimiento.

—Lo que tu digas Care, pero te advierto ten cuidado al dormir no vaya a ser uno de estos días te aplaste tu colosal ego— el chico se empezó a reír al ver que ella fruncía su ceño con insistencia y cruzaba sus brazos como si lo que había dicho hubiese sido una completa injuria a su persona.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!— exclamó mientras sacaba su lengua tal cual lo haría si tuviera seis años y le hubieran llamado fea.

— ¿Qué son estas muestras de madurez a estas horas?—una nueva voz se unió a la conversación.

— Matty podrías, por favor, decirle a Tyler que soy un ejemplo de modestia y sencillez— los azules ojos de la chica se movieron hacia el nuevo individuo en la conversación levantando una ceja de forma acusadora y mandona.

—Bueno Caroline, tú, tienes un gran corazón— Matt evito reírse al pronunciar esas palabras a la vez que despeinaba su rubio cabello como signo de nerviosismo. La risa de Tyler no se hizo esperar bajo la mirada airada de Caroline.

— ¡Matt!

— ¡Chicos! ¿Por qué tantas risas?— preguntó Bonnie llegando al lugar junto con Elena, ambas saludando a los dos muchachos presentes.

—No es nada solo otro de los ataques neuróticos de Caroline.

—No, no estoy teniendo nada, es sólo que quiero que todo sea perfecto, ya saben el primer partido el inicio de nuestro último año aquí, tiene que ser un año perfecto.

—Care debes relajarte, las cosas serán como tienen que ser, no te preocupes más de la cuenta.

—Lo sé Elena. Bueno debo ir a casa los veo en la noche.

—Si también debo irme nos vemos.

Caroline sonrió mientras miraba a sus amigos marcharse en direcciones diferentes, los recuerdos acudían a su cabeza como una de esas películas en blanco y negro con música de fondo melancólica. Realmente deseaba que su último año fuera inolvidable para todos ellos, se conocían desde niños el terminar juntos la preparatoria era uno de sus más grandes deseos.

Los observo marcharse a cada uno de ellos Elena con su largo y lacio cabello castaño que danzaba con cada paso que ella daba junto con esos ojos negros que miraban con suavidad a cualquiera de ellos, hacían de su amiga de la infancia alguien a quien todos querían tener a su lado. La forma de sonreír de Bonnie no había cambiado desde que perdió su primer diente a los siete y sus ojos verdes seguían siendo el perfecto contraste contra su piel chocolate. Tyler seguía siendo el mismo cabron que jalaba sus trenzas, con esa sonrisa de suficiencia y sus despeinados cabellos negros. Y Matt, que continuaba como el chico bueno de bonita sonrisa que hacia relucir sus celestes ojos. El deseo de Caroline era que fueran realmente felices durante todo el año, ya que para eso era justamente el año de graduación.

Sonriendo se dirigió a su auto y empezó a andar hasta llegar a su casa, su solitaria casa. Desde que su padre se había ido a otra ciudad al ella tener doce su casa era más tranquila que nunca; ya que ella era prácticamente su única habitante. Su madre, la sheriff, apenas paraba en su supuesto hogar para comer. Caroline se preguntaba que tanto disturbio podría haber realmente en un pueblo como Mystic Falls, donde nunca pasaba nada raro y todos se conocían. Quizás simplemente era que su madre no quería pasar tiempo con ella, no se llevaban de las mil maravillas y ella misma tenia gran parte de la culpa.

—Bueno… ¿Qué podemos comer?— pregunto al aire la rubia mientras inspeccionaba la alacena, quería comer algo ligero para poder sentirse bien durante el juego por lo que se decidió por colocar cereal de colores en un tazón agregarle leche y empezar a alimentarse. Después del juego, independientemente del resultado se realizaría una fiesta en lo de Tyler por lo que si le agarraba hambre comería allí pizzas o algún otro aperitivo.

Cuando termino lavo todo y se recostó en el sofá a ver Friends, esa serie se podría llegar a ver cien años después y seguiría siendo igual de genial, la pregunta de cómo le quedaría un estilo Rachel paso como una abeja en busca de polen por la cabeza dorada de Caroline.

—Quizás...—exhalo como un suspiro tocando su cabello. Continúo viendo televisión hasta las cinco cuando decidió por fin entrar a tomar un relajante baño. Debía estar perfecta esa noche. ¡Era como la presentación a los nuevos! Ella, bueno todos los de ultimo año mandaban. Ese pensamiento la hizo reír, quizás si estaba un poco neurótica como la acusaban sus amigos.

A las seis y media partió de nuevo a la prepa lista para empezar a derrochar espíritu y porque no belleza por el lugar. No termino de bajarse del auto cuando escucho a Elena y Bonnie llegar junto a ella.

—Bien chicas ¡Debemos hacer un juramento!— exclamo eufórica abrazándolas.

— ¿De qué hablas Care? No me digas que empezaste la fiesta en casa— la voz de Elena sonaba divertida pero sin ocultar el ligero tono de reproche.

—Como se te ocurre, mamá olería cualquier cosa ilegal antes de poner sus dos pies en la entrada— rodo sus ojos con lo obvio, también divertida.

—Bueno gracias a eso, todavía sigues en el mundo de los vivos— la risa de la morena después de las palabras de Bonnie no se hicieron esperar. —Bueno, ahora si ¿de qué juramento hablas Care?

—Ya sabes Bonnie, como esos que hacen en las películas clichés que tanto nos gustan, porque este año sea el mejor de todos, ¡que nuestra amistad florezca!¡No lo sé! ¿Qué les parece intercambiar algo entre nostras?—pregunto la rubia completamente entusiasmada con su nueva idea.

— ¡Oh! Me parece una idea genial— Elena ya se encontraba quitándose el brazalete que le dio su mamá como regalo de sus dieciséis y lo intercambio con Caroline

— ¿Estás segura Elena?

—Claro, mamá dice que es para encontrar el verdadero amor o eso le dijo el vendedor, yo todavía no lo encontré pero quizás haga su magia contigo—la sonrisa de su amiga transmitía que aunque no creía en eso, esperaba que ella encontrara felicidad.

—Está bien, Bonnie— su sonrisa se hizo nostálgica mientras colocaba el collar que su padre le dio a los diez en el cuello de la chica.

— ¿Estás segura Care? Te lo dio tu papá.

—Claro que si, el siempre envía regalos para mi cumpleaños, aparte este pequeño accesorio espanta a los demonios de la noche de ti— apenas termino de decirlo carcajadas salieron de su boca, quería a su padre pero podía negar a estar un poco loco, menos mal eso no le quitaba el buen gusto, el collar era realmente bonito.

—Dado que tu no conociste a ninguno estoy segura me protegerá. Bueno, Elena, toma, póntelos siempre pensé que se ven mejor en ti y según mi abuela hacen que la tierra cuide tus pasos— Bonnie coloco los aretes en las orejas de su amiga con una sonrisa

— ¿Es cosa mía o las tres provenimos de familias de locos?

— ¡Caroline!— las tres se sonrieron con complicidad mientras veían a Matt llegar con ellas.

—Bueno, bueno basta a los secretos de chicas y si realmente quieren ser las estrellas de la noches vayan a preparase en la entrada.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Timberwolves!

El partido termino en empate, pero no importaba porque tal como lo predijo Caroline ellas fueron las estrellas. Ahora mismo estaba yéndose a los de Tyler cuando la rubia toco su muñeca y noto la falta del brazalete que Elena le había entregado hace dos horas.

—Adelántense ustedes, olvide algo— al ver a sus amigos asentir con la cabeza ella volvió rápido al campo, esperaba encontrarlo, de otra forma sería una mala forma de mantener un juramento y lo más importante se lo había dado su mejor amiga.

Fue al lugar de las animadoras y a cuatro pies busco por todo el césped. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse cuando lo vio, brillando enfrente suyo. Lo tomo y con cuidado lo volvió a colocar en su muñeca.

—Vaya te ves completamente sabrosa desde aquí—una voz llego a sus oídos

— ¿Por qué eres tan vulgar Tyler?

— ¿Lo soy amor?— Caroline, quedo paralizada mirando su mano, esa no era la voz de su amigo, esta tenía un marcado acento inglés. ¿Quién era el que estaba detrás de ella? y ¿por que de repente sentía tanto miedo? Su cabeza empezó a girar lentamente pero nunca llego a ver su objetivo ya que todo se volvió completamente negro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mystic Falls, un pequeño pueblo en Virginia, completamente pacifico y normal a simple vista. ¿Quién diría que era un lugar tan preferible para los seres como él? Bueno, en cierta forma alguna vez fue su hogar, miles de años antes. Una sonrisa vacía apareció en su rostro mientras miraba por la ventana. Quería tomar un descanso, y que mejor que este lugar para hacerlo. Pero así también como era un pueblo pacífico a simple vista, si empezabas a explorar te encontrabas con fanáticos de muchas cosas, algunos realmente desagradables. Debía de ser discreto en esto.

La puerta detrás de él se abrió en un estruendo y él pudo apreciar por medio del reflejo el rostro enfadado de su pequeña hermana.

— ¡Nick! ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? Es demasiado aburrido— la voz de su hermanita era tan tranquilizante como un vaso de deliciosa verbena.

—Rebekah, amor, yo vine aquí porque quiero estar aquí. — su voz sonó tranquila y calculadora mientras giraba su cuerpo. —Ustedes por el contrario vinieron porque les gusta ser ¡una maldita molestia!— grito con demasiado fuerza las últimas tres palabras, sus hermanos menores lo matarían antes de que exista siquiera una forma de hacerlo.

—Ya, ya. Iré a ver si alguna fiesta o algo en este lugar.

—Se cuidadosa cariño. O clavare una estaca en tu ya muerto corazón.

—Ninguno más que el tuyo— la voz sonó amortiguada debido a la distancia entre ellos al ver a su hermana partir. Decidió seguir contemplando las estrellas cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse con demasiada fuerza.

— ¡¿Ahora qué Rebekah?! — se permitió estar sorprendido al encontrarse ahora con su hermano pequeño cargando lo que parecía una rubia animadora.

— ¡Hey confunde pero no ofendas!— la sonrisa de Kol fue como la del gato del cuento de Lewis Carroll. — Te vi bastante aburrido, ya sabes, con esa aura deprimente que tu emanas. Y entonces como soy tan buen hermano pensé: Que mejor que una animadora, ya sabes, para levantar los ánimos— La risa de Kol llegó a sus oídos mientras él se le acercaba y apreciaba a detalle al sujeto en cuestión.

—Tu estupidez, mi querido hermano, continua incuestionable a pesar de los años; pero así también, tu buen gusto— Klaus detallo a la chica en brazos de Kol, como el artista que era detallando una nueva obra. Era bellísima, su cabello de caireles de oro, su piel blanca cual porcelana, un rostro de muñeca y cuerpo encantador ataviado en esas pequeñas ropas propias de las épocas actuales. La nariz de la muchacha se frunció graciosamente un momento mientras seguía en su estado de inconsciencia a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrosaban, claro signo de la latente humanidad en ella; como así también lo era el constante latido de su arteria carótida taladrándole los oídos.

La tomo de los brazos de su hermano mientras este sonreía socarronamente, sabiendo haberlo complacido. Se sentó en el sillón con ella en su regazo y la miro imperturbablemente a la vez que colocaba sus cabellos, realmente suaves, detrás de su oreja.

—Comprobemos amor, si eres tan exquisita como aparentas— su voz se torno ronca al final, mientras sus ojos oscurecían al grado de la oscuridad total marcando parte de su rostro. Sus colmillos crecieron y con velocidad se acercaron al cuello de la chica perforándolo, el delicioso sabor lo deleito solo segundos antes de que una descarga de insoportable dolor lo hiciera separarse del cálido cuerpo dejándolo en el sofá y a él parada a una corta distancia. La muchacha continuaba durmiente.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Verbena!— la voz exaltada de Kol sonó mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

—No lo creo— y era verdad, la verbena no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía recorriendo su cuerpo. —Es algo mucho peor, si es que tengo la razón.

— ¿De qué hablas Nick?

Klaus se acerco veloz a la chica y rasgo un poco de su traje en la parte delantera dejando expuesto una pequeña parte del pecho izquierdo.

—Ahí esta— justo entre el pecho y el esternón, el lugar donde internamente latía su corazón, en la piel se marcaba una frase.

—Finemque potentia caeli.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? No entiendo

—Mi querido hermano, que platillo más conveniente fuiste a escoger. ¿Sabes lo que ella es?

— ¿Cómo piensas que sería capaz de saberlo si tu no me iluminas?

— ¡El poder del cielo! Pequeño Kol—grito mientras tomaba las solapas de la camisa de hermano zarandeándolo. —Acabamos de despertar su marca protectora.

—No tengo idea de que estás hablando Niklaus. Y si es tanto problema matémosla y ya.

—No podemos tocarla. Pero anda porque no lo intentas— Sus furiosos ojos azules miraron a su hermano ordenándole que lo hiciera. Kol se acerco a la muchacha intentando abarcar su cuello con las manos y al siquiera rozar su piel la suya empezó a arder.

— ¡Que mierda!— Kol miraba atentamente su mano.

—Es una cazadora hermanito, una realmente especial.

.

.

.

Bueno pues este va a ser el primer capitulo y espero guste para poder continuarlo. Realmente amo la pareja de Klaus - Caroline y su EPICO **tratare de ser tu ultimo amor**. Esa frase la hizo mi pareja favorita. También amo a Delena (como pareja) pero también adoro a Stefan pero solo jaja. Me servirían consejos o sugerencias. ¿Les gustaría incluir a Kol en una disputa por la rubia favorita?. Espero sus comentarios.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Vampires Diaries - Diarios de Vampiros no me pertenecen.**

**Lapislázuli**

El silencio era palpable en la habitación, los ojos oscuros de su hermano intercalaban su mirada entre él y la muchacha tendida en el sofá con confusión. No lo culpaba, él también estaba confundido, por no decir anonadado aunque no permitía a su rostro expresarlo. La belleza rubia que se encontraba dormitando formaba parte de un linaje que era prácticamente una leyenda el cual, por decir lo menos, él se había encargado de extinguir. Bueno, al menos creyó hacerlo.

— ¿Qué es ella Nik y por qué no podemos tocarla? —La voz de Kol lo saco de sus pensamientos. Su hermano tenía el seño fruncido y sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón como clara muestra de frustración.

—Bueno hermanito, dado que tu eres un gran amante de las brujas deberías saber lo que ella es—sus labios formaron una sonrisa tenue al terminar de de decir esas palabras, el suceso que acababan de presenciar cambiaba varias cosas sin mencionar que debía de mantener en observación al pequeño ángel.

—Mira hermano, que tu prefieras ir matando brujas por ahí cada vez que algo te hace perder la paciencia no quiere decir que lo yo haga este en discusión. Es más creo que es mejor tenerlas cerca que intentando buscar formas de matarme cada vez que cruza el cielo una estrella fugaz—Kol rio con satisfacción, Klaus tenía más que claro que carecía de algún fan y estaba seguro que cada especie sobrenatural existente anhelaba su destrucción. Pero si había que cuidarse de algunas esas eran las brujas.

—Eso es porque su obsesión con el balance siempre va a buscar eliminarnos, deberías tenerlos siempre presente hermanito— la mirada de Klaus se volvió dura amonestando al menor con claro enojo — Sino mira bien lo que tienes ahí— extendió su brazo y su dedo índice señalo a la chica—Ella es producto de un hechizo milenario, que si me permites decir, creí haber eliminado, pero las brujas tramposas seguramente idearon una forma para evitarlo. Ella hermano es una Caelestis Venandi —una sonrisa marcada por encantadores hoyuelos se marco en su rostro presagiando horrores. — Ella podría matarnos.

— ¿Y lo dices así? Con más razón si tiene algo que ver con brujas pero no lo es ¡eliminémosla!— Su hermanito se encontraba molesto, señal de que iba a explotar en cualquier momento y cometer una locura, cosa que por desgracia, él debía impedir también.

— ¿Estás seguro de querer matar a una cazadora celestial?— La sonrisa en sus labios fue de total satisfacción al apreciar la expresión desconcertada con tintes de temor en el rostro de Kol.

— ¿Pero qué dices Niklaus? Ella no puede ser eso— Los ojos del menor se desorbitaron con clara alarma al parecer haber recordado algo. — ¡Ella es una estaca de roble blanco andante! Mierda Nik, debemos matarla. — Kol pateo con fuerza una silla rompiéndola en el acto, tomó un trozo de madera decidido a lanzárselo a la rubia durmiente cuando el sonido de la carcajada de Klaus lo hizo parar y mirarlo.

— ¿Es que acaso tus consentidas brujas no te dijeron lo que sucede si un vampiro mata a uno de su tipo?— la falta de palabras por parte de su hermano pequeño lo hicieron carcajearse aun más. Tomo deliberadamente el trozo de madera de la mano de Kol empujándolo en el acto— ¡Desearías que hubiera sido al revés! No podemos matarlos o la maldición que recae al ser derramada la sangre pura que corre en su cuerpo por un demonio nos perseguirá eternamente. —grito todo el verso que había investigado hace siglos cuando su principal motivación era acabar con ellos. Estaba furioso y termino estrellando la madera con el suelo haciendo que pequeños pedazos volasen por el lugar.

Pasada la rabia inicial trato de calmarse respirando pausadamente sin quitar la mirada de la de su hermano cuando sintieron un leve movimiento proveniente del sofá. Ambos voltearon rápidamente en la dirección del sonido para apreciar como la muchacha empezaba a despertar. Klaus detallo como la chica llevaba una mano al rostro tapando sus ojos y la otra a la parte posterior de su cabeza, realizando una mueca de dolor, donde seguramente su hermano le había golpeado para que cayera inconsciente. La vio sentarse con los ojos todavía cerrado y a su hermano avanzar rápidamente hacia ella sin llegar a tocarla. Al parecer darse cuenta de las demás presencias en la habitación ella abrió los ojos demasiado rápido agrandando así el tamaño de estos. Klaus quedo asombrado por el color de estos, un azul verdoso precioso que completaban su armoniosa cara, ojos del color del cielo. Se permitió sonreír ante esto, sus ojos anunciaban antes que la marca en su pecho lo que ella era.

—Dime tu nombre— la voz de Kol hizo que desviara su mirada a él. La muchacha hizo lo mismo y le contesto al instante, mostrando que había caído en la coacción mental realizada por su hermano.

—Caroline Forbes— sus ojos se encontraban opacos mientras contestaba a su hermano.

—Mira Klaus, la súper cazadora puede caer en la compulsión— Kol volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa gatuna.

—Por supuesto Kol, ella sigue siendo humana, una que claramente no ingiere verbena ni tiene en posesión algún objeto que la contenga , lo cual es sumamente extraño.— Su mirada la recorrió entera y aparte del brazalete en su muñeca no encontró nada más y claramente no podría esconder algo debajo del diminuto uniforme de animadora que llevaba.

—Dime que eres Caroline Forbes— Kol volvió su penetrante mirada a la muchacha ansioso de respuestas.

—Soy parte de una de las familias fundadoras e hija única, soy estudiante, es mi último año, soy capitana de las animadoras, estoy en el comité de embellecimiento de Mystic Falls, soy voluntaria en la cocina del comedor de beneficencia, trabajo en el programa de reciclaje, soy la jefa del comité de eventos— la muchacha comenzó a hablar sin parar mientras cruzaba un pie detrás del otro y se enderezaba en el asiento. La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro parecía hasta ensayada. Klaus se rio ente este hecho.

—Detente, es suficiente. Ah con que chica ocupada— Kol suspiro le hacía gracia el temerle a esta chica—Mejor háblame de ti cazando vampiros y demás quien sabe con tu sangre celestial.

— ¿Uh? ¿Cazando vampiros? ¿Cómo Buffy? No que yo sepa, aunque una vez me disfrace de ella para Halloween. ¡Debieron verlo! Matt y Tyler eran Ángel y Spike hasta ganamos un premio— La risa sincera de Caroline le pareció a Klaus tan llena de luz que le costó apartar sus ojos de ella para volver a mirar a su hermano.

—Bueno, yo creo que es más probable que Bekah nos mate con sus gritos a esta chica, pero no está de más prevenir ¿no?

—No hagas una estupidez Kol y piensa un poco. La chica dijo ser parte de una de las familias fundadora de Mystic Falls, eso es un problema, lo primero que pensaran es en nuestra especie clavando colmillos y queremos pasar desapercibidos. Tendremos que devolverla y borrarle la memoria, al menos por ahora, igual hay que mantenerla vigilada— Klaus hablaba lentamente debía pensar bien que iban a hacer, la muchacha por bella que fuera era una molestia y un peligro en potencia pero debía de jugar bien sus cartas. Saber la historia quienes saben además de ellos lo que era y que planeaban hacer. Volvió a mirarla y le parecía que era lo más frágil que había visto en mucho tiempo y considerando que se trataba de él era realmente mucho. Irónico que los de su tipo normalmente eran conocidos por muchas cualidades menos la fragilidad.

—Como voy a hacer si no puedo tocarla— la molesta voz de Kol hizo que lo mirara y suspirase.

—Solo dile que te siga, llévala al lugar de donde la trajiste y bórrale la memoria, ya sabes. Lo de no poder tocarla es sólo por 24 horas lo de la maldición por desgracia es permanente.

—Está bien, vamos dulzura de paso me hablas de mi nueva escuela— Klaus al escuchar esas palabras abrió los ojos con furia.

— ¿De qué hablas Kol?

—Bueno hay que vigilarla ¿no? Y qué mejor que ser su compañero, quien sabe y después de las horas y pueda tocarla sin problemas resulte algo realmente agradable por no decir placentero. ¡Nos vemos hermano! ¡Vámonos pequeña cazadora!

Klaus observo a su hermano irse entre risas seguido por la rubia, las palabras de Kol le molestaron, sin mencionar que ahora debía de vigilarlo a él también. Se sentó en el sofá antes ocupado por la muchacha y pudo sentir el dulce aroma impregnado en el lugar. Cerró los ojos unos momentos para inhalarlo con tranquilidad.

—Lapislázuli— susurro, lapislázuli, era el color de los ojos de Caroline. Ojos que asemejan la gema color del cielo. Gema necesaria para que ellos pudieran salir bajo la luz del sol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar al campo Kol dirigió a Caroline al lugar donde la había encontrada y le ordeno se sentara en el césped.

—Bien, amor, escúchame no recordaras nada de los sucedido con mi hermano. Estabas buscando lo que sea que buscabas cuando te sentiste mal de la cabeza y te desmayaste te despertaste y me encontraste a mi mirándote.

—Claro— la muchacha sonrió para luego hacer una mueca de dolor y mirarlo fijamente y con sorpresa ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Qué me paso?— se levanto mientras hacia las preguntas y miraba en todas direcciones.

—Tu dime encanto, soy nuevo aquí así que vine a ver el juego, me demore un poco cuando note a una animadora durmiendo en el césped— la sonrisa de Kol se hacía más grande conforme hablaban.

— ¡Oh! Debe haber sido porque comí demasiado poco. ¡Como sea! Soy Caroline.

—Kol Mikaelson, para servirte. — su acento ingles se hacía presente en cada palabra.

—Interesante nombre— la rubia le sonrió con dulzura el chico era bastante atractivo como para no hacerlo— Kol se está llevando a cabo una fiesta de bienvenida en lo de un amigo ¿Quieres ir?

—Me encantaría.

—Ven vamos.

El camino en el auto fue corto y el menor de los Mikaelson comprobó que la chica además de no tener ni idea de lo que ella era, era bastante confiada para saber de los su especie. Se sorprendió al escucharla cantar junto con la radio del vehículo con una voz maravillosa. Le fascino desde el momento que lo hizo. Si había algo que a Kol Mikaelson le atraía era la música. Los pensamientos de que esto se volvería más interesante con el pasar de los días no escaparan de su mente.

—Perdón, no me di cuenta de que estaba cantando— las mejillas de la muchacha se colorearon de forma adorable.

—No te disculpes, lo haces bien.

—Gracias. Aquí estamos. ¡Entremos!

Llegaron a una mansión que se encontraba llena de adolecentes que carecían de todos sus sentidos debido al alcohol y otras sustancias ingeridas. Kol sabia se daría un festín.

—Mira ahí esta Tyler.

—Care ¿Dónde estabas? Elena está preocupada.

—Estoy, solo necesito comer algo— La rubia sonrió— Tyler él es Kol, es nuevo. Kol el es Tyler un amigo de la infancia.

—Un gusto.

—Igual. Bueno que esperan ¡Pase!— Kol no evito una sonrisa de completa satisfacción se instalara en su rostro al poder entrar en el lugar sin problemas.

—Con gusto.

—Bueno Kol, diviértete, supongo nos veremos mañana. Debo buscar a mis amigas. ¡Adiós! — la vio partir con una sonrisa. Era hora de que él también tomara algún bocado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Caroline Elizabeth Forbes!— el grito de Elena la hizo encontrarla justo en frente con el seño fruncido y las manos en la cintura, sí lo sabia su amiga Gilbert sería una estupenda madre algún día. Bonnie por otro lado parecía pensar que ella se había estado divirtiendo por ahí por la sonrisa que cargaba.

—Ya, ya tranquila, me sentí mal y me quede en el auto un rato— no pensaba decir que se desmayo en el campo de juego, su amiga era capaz de hospitalizarla ahora mismo.

— ¿Te sentiste mal al lado del espécimen con el que llegaste?— Bonnie le hablo pícaramente

—Que crees Bennett lo acabo de conocer y tú me imaginas haciendo cosas indecentes— las carcajadas de las tres aliviaron el ambiente— Es enserio lo acabo de conocer, aparentemente es nuevo, se llama Kol y pues es de muy buen ver.

—Ya veo que lo es— Elena sonrió al verlo desde lejos— Igual no es escusa, Forbes debiste mandar un mensaje al menos.

—Lo siento ¿si?— realizo un puchero con sus labios lo que siempre era útil si se trataba de Elena.

—Ah… Está bien— la morena suspiro.

—Bueno ¡a festejar!

La fiesta duro hasta el amanecer que fue cuando Caroline llego a su casa y para su mala suerte su madre se encontraba preparando café. Liz Forbes lanzo una mirada de reproche y preocupación a su hija.

—Caroline ¿Qué son estas horas?

—Ahórrate el discurso ¿si mama? Estoy muy cansada.

—No es así la cosa señorita— Liz se acerco a su hija cuando noto la ropa algo desgarrada de esta en el pecho— ¿Qué le paso a tu uniforme?

— ¿De qué hablas? Caroline bajo su soñolienta mirada hacia el lugar donde miraba su madre y noto de lo que hablaba —No lo sé.

— ¡Caroline esa marca! ¿Y el collar que te regalo tu padre?— Liz se asusto al notar la marca, sabía lo que significaba y él que se encontrara ahí quería decir que su hija había sido atacada por uno de esos monstruos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tendremos que llamar a tu padre. Ven aquí tengo que mostrarte algo. — mientras hablaba la dirigía al sótano de la casa— Nuestra familia al ser una de las fundadoras de Mystic Falls tiene mucha historia, historias y deberes que pasan de generación en generación. Cuando llegaron Liz abría un compartimiento oscuro del que Caroline no conocía su existencia—Escúchame Caroline, hay demonios en este mundo de muchos tipos y nuestra familia es una de las pocas que se dedica a cazarlos. A cazar vampiros— al terminar encendió la luz y se pudo apreciar el pequeño lugar lleno de estacas de madera arcos, espadas y armas de todo tipo por no decir también un pequeño huerto de unas extrañas plantas.

— ¿Pero qué dices mama? Los vampiros, demonios ¡no existen!— Caroline no podía creer lo que veía, realmente provenía de una familia de locos ¿Qué eran todas esas cosas?

—Claro que lo hacen, yo lo sé, tu padre lo sabe, las familias fundadoras lo sabemos. Mystic Falls es algo así como un balneario para su especie. Y hay que cuidar de los nuestros.

—No mamá tu estas mal, todo está mal.

—Caroline por favor, debemos llamar a tu padre.

— ¡Pues dile que no soy Buffy!— Caroline hecho a correr fuera de su casa. Que era lo que le pasaba a su madre, a todos los fundadores por lo que escucho, seria que sus amigos también sabían algo de esto. No quería escuchar más así que continúo corriendo cuando pasando por la plaza del pueblo choco contra algo duro y cayó al suelo. Sus ojos se dirigieron al objeto al cual se debía su caída y se encontró con los ojos más azules y penetrantes que había visto algina vez.

— ¿Te encuentras bien amor?— el acento claramente ingles que salió de su boca la hizo sonrojar.

—Sí, lo siento iba distraída— se paro con cuidado limpiado un poco su falda.

—Lo note— el extraño le sonrió— Mi nombre es Niklaus, Niklaus Mikaelson.

— ¿Mikaelson? ¿Tienes acaso un hermano?— hablar con el extraño era una buena distracción por el momento— Soy Caroline.

—Un placer Caroline, y sí, tengo varios.

—Ya veo, creo que conocí a uno anoche en una fiesta— le sonrió mirándolo fijamente.

—No es mi deseo incomodarte Caroline, pero permite decirte tienes unos ojos realmente hermosos— Klaus la miraba sin parpadear y ella se hizo lo mismo.

—Gracias, aunque solo sean azules, no es gran cosa— Los desconocidos ingleses regalones de piropos y buen ver eran una buena distracción aunque algo extraño de cualquier forma y debía de estar alerta.

—Para nada, son del color del lapislázuli—ella lo miro con curiosidad nunca había escuchado ese nombre o color antes— Es una gema que se decía tenia cualidades mágicas provenientes del cielo. La gema del cielo y tú tienes los ojos del color del cielo— el extraño le sonrió de manera enigmática mientras ella sentía el corazón latir de forma enloquecida. — Nos veremos.

—Claro— la voz de Caroline fue un suspiro mientras miraba al extraño partir.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno pues esto es por ahora. ¿Les gusto? Háganmelo saber y sino también.

Como lo de Kol quedo empatado, decidí que le darle algo más de participación con mi rubia favorita, normalmente lo leo con Bonnie la verdad no me atrae la pareja pero ya veré mas adelante por el momento se encuentra fascinado con la voz de Care. Y lo de Klaus… le gustan los ojos de Caroline por no decir más, y la similitud de este con la piedra para los anillos de día pero él es el malvado por el momento así que a ver cuáles serán sus planes.

Tengo dudas de donde ponerlo ¿el profesor sexy de historia? ¿Bibliotecario? Jaja quizás abriendo una muestra de arte. Acepto ideas y sugerencias.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Vampires Diaries - Diarios de Vampiros no me pertenecen.**

**Historia**

La voz del extraño continuaba rebotando en su cabeza, el marcado acento ingles lograba que sus palabras sonaran con un matiz cargado de elegancia y misterio sin mencionar la forma en que pronunció su nombre, casi como si lo hubiera saboreado.

Suspiro mirando al cielo, pensando en que era probable de que estuvieran en una invasión de ingleses de buen ver, ya iban dos en menos de un día. Sonrió pisando una pequeña hoja en el suelo cuando el recuerdo de las palabras de su madre regresó a su mente.

—Está loca, no hay de otra—es más, pensaba que estaban todos locos de ser ciertas las palabras de su madre sobre que todas las familias fundadoras estaban involucradas.

Retomo el camino que había planeado seguir al principio y fue directo a la casa de Bonnie. Ella no pertenecía a una familia fundadora por lo que quería suponer que las cosas estarían en calma con ella.

Una vez en la puerta de su amiga toco el timbre siendo atendida de inmediato por los adormilados ojos verdes de ella.

— ¿Caroline? ¿Qué haces que no estás durmiendo como todo adolescente normal después de una fiesta?— Bonnie era bastante propensa al mal humor cuando no dormía lo que ella consideraba necesario.

—Lo siento Bonnie—la rubia formo una sonrisa con sus labios que no llegó sus ojos— pelee con mi mamá. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?— era una mentira a medias, no pensaba decirle a nadie el tema de discusión, mandarían a su familia al psiquiatra.

— ¡Oh Care! Pasa, ven vamos a dormir— la guio hasta su cuarto donde habían dos camas por lo que Caroline no hizo más que acostarse y empezar a cerrar sus ojos, estaba realmente cansada.

—Dulces sueños Caroline— la voz de Bonnie llegó en un bostezo a sus oídos.

—Igual a ti Bonnie— dormir sería lo mejor que podría hacer en este momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo era oscuro a su alrededor, tiene miedo pero no sabe a dónde correr. Siente pasos detrás y una respiración profunda en su cuello. Ardor, dolor y la sensación de algo líquido cayendo por su hombro. Sus dedos tocaron ese líquido y lo llevaron frente a sus ojos, era sangre. Unas manos agarraron con fuerza su cintura cuando ella quiso correr, la aprisionaban contra alguien. Sentía los colmillos, la sangre, su sangre sus ojos se cerraban de a poco y sólo una palabra llego a su mente. Vampiros.

— ¡Caroline! Despierta Care— la voz de Elena hizo que abriera sus ojos con sorpresa. Se sentó de golpe mirando a todos lados y tocando su cuello. Había tenido una pesadilla seguramente debido a lo que le dijo su madre.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

— ¿Mmm? No, no es nada Elena. Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Bonnie? ¿Qué hora es?—estaba completamente desorientada.

—Resulta que tú y Bonnie se las dieron de flojas y durmieron todo el día de ayer— Elena le sonrió pero la señalo con el dedo regañándola— prepárate que es hora de ir a la escuela.

— ¿Qué? Dormí todo el domingo. ¡Qué mal!— había desperdiciado todo un día, tenía tantas cosas planeadas.

Caroline se paro y noto que continuaba con el uniforme de animadora.

— ¡Qué horror! Debo tomar un baño ¿Qué me pondré? Mi ropa está en casa. Y no quiero volver. — Susurro lo ultimo dirigiéndose al baño de su amiga.

—Tranquila Bonnie me conto lo de ayer, ella llamo a tu casa para avisar que dormirías aquí y yo pase por ahí a traerte algo de ropa. Supuse que seguirías con tu drama y no querrías volver.

—¡He que no soy dramática! Solo me tomó todas las cosas con seriedad— Se volteo a ver a su amiga que sonreía— Ah… gracias Elena— le sonrió y tomo la bolsa que le tendía para ir a bañarse.

Con el agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo se sentía en calma, la pesadilla que tuvo era seguro culpa de su madre y sus historias. Pero que haría ahora, no quería seguir hablando de lo mismo y no se sentía cómoda para contarles a sus amigas. En realidad no le contaría a nadie, era una estupidez. Lo mejor sería ignorar a su madre y seguir como si nada.

Empezó a peinar su cabello con una toalla cubriendo su cuero cuando algo en el reflejo cerca de su pecho izquierdo llamo su atención. Era una marca blanca difícil de notar pero que estaba segura nunca había estado ahí. La toco con la mano sintiendo su piel apenas elevada en la zona

— ¡Oh por Dios!— ahora si estaba asustada, su madre dijo algo de una marca. ¿A qué se debía? ¿Cuándo apareció eso en su cuerpo? ¿Qué haría ahora? Respiro profundo no debía hiperventilar, tenía que tranquilizarse y pensar. No le dolía, no se sentía diferente, lo mejor sería ignorarlo, quizás y con suerte era una quemadura o alguna cicatriz de la noche anterior.

— ¡Caroline! ¿Todo bien?— la voz de Bonnie al otro lado de la puerta hizo que volviera a la realidad. Debía ir a la escuela.

—Sí. No te preocupes

—Está bien, apresúrate entonces.

— ¡Estoy cambiándome!— se coloco la ropa que le trajo Elena y salió en busca de sus amigas. Estaban desayunando. Se unió a ellas y lo más rápido que pudo termino su té y tostadas para partir.

Llegaron a la escuela a los minutos. Se dirigieron a su salón a esperar que la clase comenzara.

—No puedo creer que la primera clase del día sea historia—se quejo Bonnie

— ¿Historia? ¿Cómo lo sabes?—Caroline se recostó sobre el pupitre con cara de pena. Esa era sin duda su peor materia.

—Care no empieces, apenas empezaron las clases— el regaño de Elena la hizo rodar los ojos y sacar su lengua de modo infantil. Giro su mirada a la puerta del salón y observo con placer lo que allí se encontraba.

—Oh la la chicas, miren— En la puerta se encontraban apoyados Kol Mikaelson y su sonrisa de sé que estoy bueno y un muchacho que no tenía nada que envidiarle al primero. —sonrisa sexy Mikaelson y bonitos ojos verdes.

— ¡Care!—Elena la regaño entre risas pero ella notaba que también disfrutaba de la vista.

—Estoy con Caroline esta vez, y ojitos verdes es sexy también. — las tres rieron después de las palabras de Bonnie y se acercaron entre ellas para seguir cuchicheando.

—Buenos días a todos, especialmente a las muchachas escandalosas en el fondo— las palabras recitadas con ese acento y esa voz hicieron a Caroline girar la cabeza demasiado rápido. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par contempló en el lugar al mismo extraño con el que choco la madrugada pasada. Este mostraba una sonrisa burlona con marcados hoyuelos en las mejillas. Se permito detallarlo mejor, le gustaba la forma en el que color miel de sus cabellos combinaba con el azul de sus ojos. La incipiente barba en su rostro le daba el toque perfecto. Y Caroline estaba segura que este detalle sólo quedaba bien en pocos afortunados.

—Ellos son Kol Mikaelson y Stefan Salvatore, por favor tomen asiento donde vean conveniente— nuevamente su voz la hizo prestar atención, aparentemente los dos chicos nuevos compartirían clases con ella. Y el extraño que sostenía un papel en mano ¿podría ser el profesor?

—Mi nombre es Klaus Mikaelson y seré el nuevo profesor de historia. Sin más empecemos.

Caroline lo observo curiosa, sería su profesor y a ella la clase de historia nunca le pareció más entretenida pensó con una sonrisa. Su celular vibro de repente en su bolsillo y ella lo sacó con cuidado para leer el mensaje en mayúsculas de Bonnie. "Deja de babear" se leía en el aparato. Ella rio, rodó sus ojos y miro a su amiga con una significativa mirada. La morocha le sonrió y señalo, lo aparentemente obvio, la clase de historia se había vuelto, mágicamente, más participativa. Caroline quiso carcajearse, esto debía ser épico. Descubrió a Kol mirándola sin parpadear para guiñarle con coquetería el ojo izquierdo mientras con un lápiz señalaba a ambos. Ella trato lo mejor que pudo de aguantar la risa y desvió la mirada al frente. Se encontró chocando con la intensa mirada de su profesor, nerviosa agarro un lapicero para empezar a tomar a puentes de lo que hablaba.

La clase duro menos de lo que pensaba, de un momento a otro vio a toda la clase levantarse para salir del aula, el misterioso profesor le dedico, o al menos le pareció, una mirada penetrante para terminar al salir del lugar.

—Bonjour l'amour, Kol Mikaelson à votre service— la voz cargada de confianza de Kol la hizo voltear a verlo. Estaba apoyado en su pupitre y sus ojos la miraban con una expresión burlona.

— ¿Con que francés eh? ¿Tratas de impresionarme?— le sonrió con petulancia mientras jugaba, inconscientemente, con su cabello.

—Dímelo tú ¿te impresione? Si te soy sincero creí que con solo verme ya lo estarías— la sonrisa de él le recordaba a la de un cazador y ella no era ciertamente un felpudo conejo.

— No realmente, creo que está sobrevalorado lo del francés idioma del amor— habló con socarronería meneando su cabello. — Le voy más al italiano. — lo reto con los los y él agrando su sonrisa.

—L'amore è così?—Kol rió con burla— Sono sicuro che sei colpito. Arrivederci miele. — Se despidió lanzándole un beso y salió del lugar.

Caroline agradeció haber tomado clases de italiano, no imagino que Kol lo hablara ni mucho menos que sonara tan bonito de sus labios. El chico parecía tener un ego gigante, pero extrañamente no le molestaba.

— ¿Qué pasa con el chico multicultural?—la voz de Elena la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? Nada, nada de nada. Pero el parece divertirse a mi costa.

—Pues yo creo que se divierte coqueteándote.

—Pues el mejor que el profesor Mikaelson ¿su hermano eh de suponer?—las palabras de Bonnie la hicieron mirarla con curiosidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres Bonnie?

—Es que no sé, no me da buena espina. Además te miro por más tiempo del considerado aceptable de un profesor a una alumna—terminó de hablar su amiga, haciendo señas con las manos y frunciendo el seño.

— ¿Y cuanto es el tiempo considerado aceptable?—pregunto entre risas Elena.

—Pues…no lo sé. ¡Pero estoy segura él se excedía por quince minutos si no es más!— Caroline y Elena se carcajeaban por el tono empleado por su amiga.

—Tranquila Bonnie, no le voy a lo profesor-alumna, es muy novelesco. —le dijo mientras reía. Era verdad que su profesor tuviera una linda voz no quería decir que ella fuera la clase de chicas que se insinuaba a sus superiores.

—Mejor así. No te le acerques hace doler mi cabeza.

—Que esperan, vamos— Elena las apuro a la salida. Caroline estaba saliendo cuando notó un libro en el escritorio al frente de la clase. Se acerco curiosa, aparentemente, Klaus lo había dejado. Noto en las abiertas hojas de este una marca muy similar a la que observo temprano en su cuerpo. Lo tomo con rapidez empezando a leerlo. Por desgracia estaba escrito en un idioma que no entendía.

—Caroline ¿Qué sucede?— Elena se había vuelto a buscarla.

—No es nada. Vamos—escondió el libro entre sus pertenencias decidida a no hacerle caso a su amiga. Tenía demasiadas preguntas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Liz ¿Por qué nos has reunido a todos aquí?—Carol Lockwood miraba a la sheriff con curiosidad.

—Era necesaria una reunión del consejo Carol— Liz observo a todos los presentes, desde el alcalde a Meredith Fell. Ellos eran los representantes de las familias fundadoras. Aquellos que conocían los secretos más oscuros de Mystic Falls.

— ¿Por qué la urgencia Liz?—el alcalde lucia impaciente.

—Caroline tiene la marca en su pecho—Las expresiones de todos los presentes eran de asombro y preocupación.

—Eso quiere decir—Miranda Gilbert miraba a Liz con clara preocupación por Caroline.

—Sí. La mordieron. Uno de esos monstruos lo hizo, aparentemente también borro sus memorias porque no recordaba nada y parece que perdió el collar que le dio su padre.

— ¿Pero como sucedió esto?

—No lo sé Grayson, lo que sé es que hay tomar cartas en el asunto. Si el vampiro que mordió a mi hija sabe lo que ella es no tardara en querer hacerla daño y los que la rodeen.

—En ese caso nuestros hijos están en peligro.

—Así es Miranda. Mande agentes a la escuela aunque de día, al menos, estamos seguros.

— ¿Qué haremos entonces Sheriff? El pastor Young miro al sheriff Forbes con seriedad.

—Llame a Bill, está en camino. Por el momento alguien nos hablara sobre la marca de Caroline. Sheila pasa por favor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos los que leen esta historia. Gracias miles a las personas que toman un poco de su tiempo para comentar, también agradezco a aquellos que colocan follow y favorite. Lo aprecio mucho.

Bueno como vieron el capitulo es más que nada desde la perspectiva de Caroline, el siguiente será, si me dejan sus comentarios XD, de nuestro sexy original.

Apareció Stefan, aunque no se hablo mucho de él (yo lo amo) ¿saldrá Damon también? Of course amo Delena pero mi favorito es Stefan el es mío jaja.

Dejen comentarios, dudad quejas sugerencias. Todo es bienvenido. Por cierto las frases en italiano y francés las saque del traductor, solo se ingles.

Bonjour l'amour, Kol Mikaelson à votre service_Hola amor, Kol Mikaelson a tu servicio

L'amore è così? _¿Es así amor?

Sono sicuro che sei miele._Estoy seguro que ahora estas impresionada. Nos vemos cariño.

Saludos.


End file.
